


breathe 6: the end: imortal

by Anna1992a



Category: Onward (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna1992a/pseuds/Anna1992a
Summary: Shortly after he graduated high school, ian ends up in the hospital over chest pain. He has a heart attack and dies.Everyone panics.At the hospital there was an immortal nurse thst changes ian.Ian hates his new life and wishes he wasnt a vampire. He finds new ways to retain as much normalcy like he used to have before he died.Ian now will live out forever as an immortal elf hybrid.THIS IS THE LAST BOOK IN THE BREATHE SERIES.NEW SERIES WILL BE NEXT.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	breathe 6: the end: imortal

**Author's Note:**

> Oh this story wreaks of twilight. Oh well. What better thing to copy from.

Link to original post: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863715/chapters/62842345>

Once they made it to the hospital, laurel and barley ran inside.  
They asked where ian was and the nurse at the desk told them in ICU.  
Laurel and Barley ran towards the ICU and tried to hold back tears.  
Just as they made it there, they were doing compressions on ian.  
Barley asked what happened and a charge nurse in charge of the whole floor told him that he was laboring on the way up there and just as he got into a room, ian coded and here they are now.  
Barley and laurel cried as they hugged each other.

Little did they know was that the last time they woukd ever see ian alive was at the graduation as he walked across the stage

After 15 minuets of trying to bring ian back, a dr was heard saying to stop and that there was nothing that could be done.  
Laurel and barley burst into heavier tears.  
The dr came out and asked laurel and barley if they wanted to stay goodbye to their son before he was taken to the morgue.  
Laurel and barley nodded and walked into the room.  
Laurel and barley stood on both sides of the bed. They held ians hands and sobbed uncontrollably.  
He looked so peaceful and calm.  
His face was relaxed and his eyes closed.  
They removed the trach tube and all the appliances to it. Luckily they were able to seutcher up the opening in ians neck that they put the permanent tube in and put a bandage over it for cosmetic reasons only.  
Barley and laurel wanted so much to tell the nurses no that ian needed to breathe through that when they sewed ians neck back where the trach was, but they stopped and realized he was gone and didnt need it anymore. Then the tears came on more.  
It really sunk in ian was gone when they removed the paddles used for CPR and all the electrodes as well and placed a blanket over ians life's body.  
Laurels mind raced.  
There had to be a way to bring ian back, but how?

Barley held ian tight. He couldnt stop crying no matter how hard he tried. He wanted to much for his brother to wake up and move, but he knew that wasn't possible.

Suddenly, a nurse came in with a stretcher to retrieve ians body.  
This nurse was unlike any nurse barley or laurel had ever seen.  
Her mannerisms and the way she carried herself was uncharacteristic of a normal elf.  
Her skin, her hair, her body, was perfect.  
Her eyes were what gave her off. They were golden red, not a normal elf eye color.

Barley and laurel got a feeling from this nurse that she was different.  
Laurel spoke up.  
"Ma'am, may I ask you a question?"  
"Ask anything ma'am." The nurse said, acting as though she could look straight through to laurels soul.  
"Your so perfect, your eyes are unlike any color I've ever seen and you give off a sense of confidence unlike any other I've ever seen. What is your secret?"  
There was silence and then the nurse shut the door and walked back over towards laurel and barley.  
"If i told you would you promise not to be scared?" The nurse said cautiously.  
"Yes of course." Laurel said.  
The nurse sighed and then said, "im not like everyone else because im not everyone else. Im a vampire. I was born 300 years ago. I am 300 years old. I was changed when I was 34 years old."  
Laurel's jaw dropped and barley stopped crying and looked up.  
"Hmmm. You don't say huh? Please don't take this the wrong way but how would u like to help me out with something."  
The nurse acted hesitant yet still answered.  
"Yes ma'am. How may I help you?"  
Laurel walked over to ian and moved back the covers.  
The nurse fidgeted a bit as she smelled the blood stained clothes on ians body.  
"He died too soon. He is the world to us. He is my son and a brother to my older son. Please, ill pay you all the money in my wallet. Please bring my son back."  
The nurse paused for a moment and then said ,"You want me to change him? Are you sure."  
Laurel and barley nodded quickly.  
"Ok. Ill do it but don't tell anyone please. I could loose my job and my license."  
The nurse left the room and then came back with a big syringe that had a needle in it.  
She closed the door and then washed her hands and then put on gloves.  
Laurel held one of ians hands and Barley held the other hand.  
The nurse drew out some blood from her arm and then inserted the needle into ians arm. She then pushed the contents of the syringe into ians body.  
"It will take 4 to 5 hours for the transformation to completely take over. I recommend blood substitutes as they are easy to make and you don't have to ask people for blood. That's what I do. I put it in my coffee and other things."  
"You can eat?" Barley asked the nurse who nodded and said, "Im a hybrid. Im half vampire half elf. Half mortal half imortal. I can eat normal food and drink blood. I can sleep and run extremely fast. And I have sometjing vampires long for, a beating heart. Your son will be a hybrid as well. Being a hybrid means you change into a vampire but still keep some aspects of your regular life like eating and drinking and such.  
If a elf is bitten by a hybrid vampire, then that elf will become the same as the one who bit him or her.

The nurse handed laurel a piece of paper and then said, "Please keep in touch with me. Ill send you the recipe for the substitute when I go on break. Your son will need to eat when he wakes up. His memories will return within hours of him waking.  
At first he won't know who yall are, but don't worry, give it time and every memory he ever made will come back to him."  
"So does this mean we can take him home?" Laurel asked the nurse who said, "Yes, but wait till he wakes up. Then we can release him without a death certificate."  
"Ok." Laurel said nodding her head.  
The nurse offered to get ian out of his bloody clothes and into a fresh pair of clothes for his comfort.  
Laurel told barley to go out to ians car and get his clothes from his graduation bag.  
Barley had driven ians car to the hospital so they wouldn't leave it at the school.  
Barley went outside and got the clothes from ians bag.  
He then went back inside and handed the clothes to laurel.  
"I coukd only find his work clothes. It should do." Barley said, handing the clothes to laurel.  
Laurel took the clothes and then carefully helped the nurse undress her son and give him a sponge bath.  
Afterwards, laurel dressed ian in his clothes and gently covered him up from the waist down.  
"How do I know that this is working?" Laurel asked the nurse who replied by saying thst she will know just by the way ian looks.  
Barley walked over to the other side of ians bed and held his hand. It was ice cold. He looked closer and noticed how his skin was becoming perfect. His zits were gone and undimpled. No wrinkles were present and the area where his trach tube had been removed and stitched back was almost completely healed.  
"See you guys, its allready working." The nurse said smiling.  
Laurel reached over and gently rubbed her sons head. His hair was so incredibly soft and silky. Every curl was perfect and there wasn't a split end to be seen.  
Laurel gave ian a kiss on his forehead and then felt ian move slightly.  
"He moved." Laurel said, startled.  
"That was quick. We will need to get him something to drink very soon."  
Barley went and got a Styrofoam cup from the coffee area and came back.  
"Will this work?" Barley asked.  
"Perfect. Once he wakes up ill get some more blood in this syringe."  
Barley went to one side of ians bed and held ians hand and laurel did the same on the other side.

Laurel kissed ian on the forehead and just as she moved back, ians eyes shot open and scared the living daylights out of barley who nearly messed himself.  
Ians eyes used to be a nice shade of honey brown, now they were bright red.  
This was unsettling for laurel and barley.  
Barley had to sit down as he was shaken up but laurel stood still and gently caressed ians face and whispered soft kind words to him.  
Ian looked around. He didnt know where he was or who was around him. He was scared and began to cry. Ian shuffled around in the bed and tried to hide under the blankets and cry.  
"Help me, anyone. I dont know where I am. Im scared. People are standing around me and I dont know who they are." Ian cried.  
Laurel gently rubbed her hand over ians shoulder and then reassured him thst noone wanted to hurt him and that everything would be ok. He was in the hospital and his mom and brother was there to comfort him.  
The soft, comforting sound of laurels voice and her gentle touch comforted ian and he slowly slid the covers back to look at laurel.  
His bright red eyes locked onto laurels kind gaze.  
Laurel was able to move back the blanket and gently caress her scared sons face as she smiled.  
"Im your mom honey. I love you so much."  
Ian slowly raised his hand up to touch laurels and gave a small smile.  
Almost like he was beginning to remember who she was.  
Laurel motioned for Barley to come closer.  
Barley did and then slowly moved his hand out to touch his brothers hand.  
Ian was cold to the touch but he was alive. Well as much as a vampire could be that is.  
"Its me, your brother, Barley." Barley said nervously. He wasnt at all used to seeing his brother like this.  
Ian reached up and touched Barleys hand and then said, "your nervous, why?"  
"Ive never seen you like this before lil bro. You just caught me off guard is all."  
Ian sat up in the bed and looked around. He saw his mom and brother and the nurse.  
Suddenly, he reached for his throat and gagged.  
The nurse already had the blood in the cup waiting for ian.  
She handed the cup to ian and ian took it. He looked strangely at it as if to say why this and then laurel reasured him it was ok.  
Ian nodded and then drank the contents of the cup.  
Oh sweet relief!  
"That feels better." Ian said.  
Suddenly, his memory was starting to come back.  
He remembered that he had graduated school earlier that day and that he collapsed.  
Now he was here, his body cold as ice, blood red eyes and drinking blood in a hospital bed, wondering why he ended up this way.  
Ian motioned for a mirror and laurel handed ian her pocket mirror.  
Ian freaked out when he saw his complexion.  
He remembered having a medium blue complexion, rosy cheeks and freckles and pink tipped ears, now everything was very pale blue, no color to his face or ears and dark shaddows formed around his eyes, making them appear sunken in. Overall, ian looked very very unwell. Nothing like he used to.

"What happened to me? Mom please tell me." Ian said, panicing.  
Laurel told ian the whole story and then ian sighed.  
"So I'm a vampire elf then? I'm not alive but I look like it and I have to drink blood or ill possibly loose my life?"  
Laurel nodded and barley did too.

"You are a hybrid vampire. Half mortal half imortal. You can eat and drink and drink blood too. You can sleep as usual."

Ian drank all of the blood in the cup and then looked around as if he was searching for more.  
"He's thirsty. He is going to need more blood." The nurse said, filling up the syrynge with blood again.  
She squirted it into the cup and then handed it to ian again who took it and drank it all.  
Soon, after 3 glasses full, ian was satisfied and content.  
He looked like a little child with spaghetti sauce all over his face.  
Barley coulsnt help but laugh and gag at the same time.  
Never before did he ever think he would see his brother turn into a bloodsucking creature. He was pretty sure ian didnt want to be a bloodsucking creature either.  
"When can I go home?" Ian asked laurel who asked the nurse.  
"Well, the dr haven't signed the death certificate yet i have it right here with me so it isn't official yet. I'll tell the dr we were able to bring him back."  
"But that will blow your cover." Barley said to the nurse who said the dr already knew about her being a vampire but since she looked mortal she could blend in better.  
The nurse left with the empty stretcher and then went to talk to the dr.  
The dr came in soon thereafter and got one glimpse of ian, walked into the room and looked at ian closer and then said, "Still dead to me. Since he acts alive, ill sign the papers and discharge him like a live person. Disregard the death certificate. The discharge papers will be here momentarily then you can leave tonight."  
The dr left and then the nurse followed him outside the closed doors. Ian could hear the dr tell the nurse she was crazy for turning another dead patient and thst it looked bad on him.  
She told him she was asked to do it she didnt do it on her own.  
The dr sighed and then signed the discharge paperwork for ian to be released.  
An hour later, ian was wheeled out to his car and got into the passenger side until the nurse left and then he got into the driver's side and barley sat beside him.  
Barley was surprised that ian remembered how to drive.  
Sure enough, he did!  
Ian drove all the way to his favourite resturant and ordered a cherry slushy. Barley ordered something for himself and laurel and then they drove home.

Once they got home, ian stood in the doorway and noticed every little detail he never knew existed before.  
He walked into the kitchen, knowing where everything was and grabbed a knife and a spoon.  
He sat down at the dining room table and then opened the cup up.  
Barley watched as his brother made a cut on his arm and drained blood into his slushie.  
The cut healed shortly afterwards.  
He stirred the blood into the slushie and then scarfed it down like it was going out of style.  
Barley ran to his room and thwn threw up and laurel sighed. She absolutely hated seeing ian act this way. He was an elf, not some deranged creature of the night.  
But sadly, laurel had to realize that it was her decision to act out stevin kings pet cemetery and bring ian back to life. Ian didnt chose this.  
She just hoped and prayed that ian woukd get through this and find a easy way to survive with all this blood guzzling and paleness.  
Laurel patted ian on the back. He didnt flinch but smiled a little as he opened the cup and drank the contents down.  
"Ian, i know you hate this with being a vampire and all. Im so sorry i asked the nurse to change you. I was being so selfish. You had so much life left to live and I didn't want you to miss out on everything.  
You just graduated school today and you are doing so good. To be buried 6 feet underground woukd seem a shame."  
Ian turned around and faced laurel.  
"I know why you changed me and no I dont like this but I am not going to judge you. You are right. I do have so much to live for and to be buried 6 feet underground woukd seem a shame. I just hope I can figure out how to survive this. I'm so confused. My head is spinning and I'm constantly thirsty for blood. I hate the feeling."  
Laurel patted ian on the back and then told him that she wojkd support him and figure things out with him together.  
Ian asked about barley and laurel said she wasn't sure about him. The fact that ian looked like Dracula and drank blood grossed barley out and made him sick.  
When ian found thst out, he looked sad as he knew he would probably loose his brother again over him.

Ian sadly stood up and then walked to his room. He threw his keys on the table next to his door and then sat on the bed.  
He looked at his old oxygen machines and wished so badly in himself thst he could use them again.  
He sighed and then stood up and unplugged the machines and packed them all into a box to be returned.  
He woukd make sure his mom knew about it and to return them.  
Ian sadly sat down on his bed. He looked at a picture of him and his mom and brother acting goofy on his 16th bday and smiled. He looked at his picture closely.  
He was so jealous of the medium blue skin and rosy cheeks that he used to have. Now everything was pale and flat looking and the lively pink cheeks he once had were icy blue and pale.  
His cheeks and eyes appeared to be sunken in and had dark shaddows. This gave him a skelatal appearance in the face.  
The pink tipped ears he used to have were now cold, pale and icy blue.  
Ian sighed and then grabbed some clothes and decided to take a bath.  
He used to be a warm, cuddly teddy bear, now he is stone cold and ridged like a dead corpse.  
Nothing at all teddy bear and cuddly.  
Ian walked into the bathroom and then turned on the water.  
Afterwards he got undressed and then looked into the mirror.  
His entire body was icy blue instead of the medium blue it used to be.  
His body was perfect and well toned.  
Ian sighed once again and then climbed into the shower.  
The warm water felt good against his cold flesh.  
He washed his hair and then the rest of his body; trying to forget that he was a cold, bloodthirsty, undead creature in an innocent elves body.  
However, his creaky, stiff joints quickly reminded him he was definitely a dead corpse with frozen insides that made him feel stiff and hard.  
He was used to his breathing that made his chest rise and fall; something that gave him a sense of security that now was long gone and never coming back. Now neither were there and it only further signified to him and others he was someone who should have been buried 6 feet in a shallow grave with flowers on top.  
The dr should have signed the death certificate.  
The nurse gave him a brief glimpse of the dreaded document and it made him shudder to think that the name on there was even his own.  
In big bold letters spelled his name and underneath the cause of death, heart attack from quite possibly a blood clot or something worse. Who knew really.  
The dr told ian that he looked dead but decided to not sign the death certificate and let him go home.  
Ian dreaded to think about even checking the mail for fear the dr would change his mind and sign the certificate anyways.  
Thst would make his life so much harder to deal with than it allready was.  
If he wanted to go to college, he wouldn't be able to then because who would give college entrance to a dead corpse.

Ian quickly finished washing and then turned off the water. He couldnt bare to look at what he had become in the mirror again so he grabbed his clothes and made a run for it into his room and got dressed there.  
Looking at the pictures of his old self made him feel like he was in someone else's room, invading their privacy.  
Ian shed a few tears and he finished getting dressed. He took a look at his old pictures one last time thst were hanging on the wall and then picked up one of his shoes and threw it against the wall, knocking the pictures off of where they were hanging and onto the floor; breaking the frames instantly.  
Ian fell to his knees and hid his face in his hands and bawled his head off.  
Laurel was walking past and heard ian crying.  
She knocked on the door and let herself in.  
She saw ian on the floor, crying.  
She went over towards him and knelt down to his level, giving him a tight hug. 

Suddenly, she gasped. Ian was taken aback and asked her what was wrong.

Laurel gently put her hand on ians chest and then said, "ian, your heart, its beating. Just like the nurse said. And you are getting warmer. You are still cold, but warmer than you were."  
Ian looked up at laurel and then said, "so I'm half vampire half mortal elf then?"

Laurel nodded, tears forming in her eyes.  
"Your perfect to me ian."  
Laurel gave ian a hug and kiss.  
She wiped ians tears and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
Barley soon after walked into the doorway and asked what was wrong.

Ian told barley to go away and barley asked why.

"Because you are grossed out by me. I heard you throw up earlier because of me. I'm sure I'll end up loosing you again out of my life. Just when I finally got to have you again."  
Ian sobbed into his mother's chest and tried to forget all his troubles.  
Barley walked over towards his brother and wrapped his arms around him. That was when he felt the warmth starting to come back and his heart beating so fast it was like he drank 10 red bulls all at once. Barley smiled as tears formed in his eyes. He gave ian a great big hug and then said, "I promise I won't ever leave you again. Your my brother and I want to spend time with you until the day I die. It feels amazing to feel your heart beating and your body warm up. The nurse was right. Maybe being a hybrid vampire won't be so bad after all."

Ian smiled faintly and then said, "But someday you will be dead and so will mom be and ill be all alone, forced to walk this earth by myself. I dont wanna be like that. I dont wanna be alone."  
Laurel and barley comforted ian and then told him he would be ok.  
Ian rolled his eyes and then climbed onto his bed.  
He pointed to the box of oxygen equipment and told his mom to get rid of it.  
Laurel had a few tears in her eyes as she took the heavy box downstairs.  
This just further signified thst her son was changing into a half imortal being. Oh how she wished she could feel and see his chest rise and fall again.  
This was all her fault and she was the one to blame for ian being a vampire.  
He didnt ask for this, she did it to him because she was selfish.  
Guilt washed over laurel quickly as she thought of all of this. 

Laurel carried the box downstairs and then sat it down on the floor. She sighed and then took one last look before returning upstairs. 

When she got upstairs, ian was wrestling with Barley, just like the good old times. She stood in the doorway and smiled. 

The rest of the night went by fast.

Laurel made a very late dinner and everyone ate up. 

By this time, ian had completely turned into a vampire hybrid and the transformation the nurse spoke of was complete. He looked as if nothing ever happened. His skin was the same temperature as before death and his eyes were a golden red. He didnt breathe but his heart beat as he was half mortal. 

Oh and boy did he love his moms lazagnia!


End file.
